


【索香】三人行必有我藻焉

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: 3-zoro style, Established relationship?, Humor, Implied Smut, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 一个索隆就够讨厌的了。三个索隆就只能用过分形容了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	【索香】三人行必有我藻焉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three's Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271227) by [sksNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja). 



两个索隆太多了。

他妈的，有一半的时间一个索隆就太多了。 

山治站在人群外，试着用意志赶走即将而来的头痛，一边看着三个该死的绿藻对彼此吼叫动粗。 

有三个。山治闭上眼睛，用手掌揉揉脸。他慢慢的张开眼睛。不。还是三个。「他妈的那天杀的臭剑士又干了什么…」他停下来，叹口气，点燃一根菸。只有一个办法能知道了。

「你他妈又干了什么好事？」山治喊着，穿过人群。

三颗绿藻头转向声音来源。 

「你在这里干嘛？」

「我不需要你的帮忙！」

「山治！？」 

山治停下来，看着竟然叫了他名字的那个。 那个索隆的脸因为自己的行为几乎皱成惊恐的样子。

「啊啊啊！你这丢人现眼的混蛋！」他旁边的索隆喊道。「还有把和道给我！她是我的！」

那两个索隆再次开始打架。两个人都试着争夺另一把刀。剩下的索隆来回看了看他们和山治，叹了口气，往金发男人走去，在身侧紧握着看起来像秋水的刀。他转过去看他。

过了好一阵子，山治终于放弃的开口。

「所以…」他停下来呼出一口烟。「你要告诉我发生了什么事吗？」 

那个索隆烦燥的揉揉后脑杓。「在一个小巷里碰到一个女巫之类的人。她说了些屁话，变成这样，然后她消失了。」

山治等着他继续说，但绿藻却只是沉默的望着前方。

「你还真有帮助啊。」他叹了口气。山治走向另外两个索隆。其中一个已经绑上了头巾，充满威胁的拔出了鬼彻。 

「我不在乎你是我还是我的一部份还是什么！我 **要** …」他的话被脑袋后方的一脚打断了。

抓着和道的索隆看起来很惊讶，也松了口气，另一个则是咒骂着爬起来。

「听好。」山治打岔，看着他们两个。「你是个白痴，现在你变成三个了。」 他瞪着他们。「怎么解决？」

那两个看着彼此，和道索隆耸耸肩。「听起来只是暂时的。」 

「是啊！」鬼彻索隆喊道。「所以快把她交出来！」他又伸手去抢和道。

「不！」

山治站到他们两个中间。「冷静点，绿藻脑袋。你们各有一把刀。就现在而言这样就好了。」 

「你想打架吗，臭厨子？」鬼彻索隆抓住山治的领带，把他拉过去。深色的眼睛打量着山治的脸，似乎是做出了决定。他带着笑容把他拉得更近。 

一阵闪光刷过山治的鼻尖，砍断了领带，香菸也变短了，鬼彻索隆往后跳开；刀已出鞘。 山治即时转过身看见和道索隆收起自己的刀。

山治的脑袋明白刚刚发生什么事了。「那是我的领带耶，你这混蛋！」他大步向前，用一根手指戳着那个白痴的胸膛。「来真的！？搞什么鬼！？」 

「他刚刚想要…！」和道索隆别过头， 脸上带着一丝红晕。

鬼彻索隆发出低沉的轻笑，刀子扛在肩膀上。 

山治恼怒的举起双手。「啊啊！我不管了！你们全部！回船上去！」他转回去往秋水索隆走去 ，发现他坐靠在一棵树下，眼睛闭着。人群差不多都散光了。

「你！快走！」 他烦燥的踢踢他的靴子。

秋水索隆咕哝着站起身，开始往反方向走。

「噢，你不准！」 山治捉住他的后领，往回走向另外两个索隆。

和道索隆生气的环着手臂站在那里 ，鬼彻索隆低声嘀咕着什么，一边比手势。至少他终于把鬼彻收起来了。

山治过来的时候，嘀咕就断了。鬼彻索隆露出邪笑，和道索隆则是红了脸。 

山治举起一只手。「我‧不‧在‧乎。走吧。」 

***

山治几乎是用摔的坐到厨房餐桌边的旋转椅中，拿掉已经毁了的领带。一路嘟囔、打架、乱跑，他花了好几个 **小时** 才把三个白痴赶回桑尼号。太阳已经开始西下了。

「嘿。」其中一个索隆拉拉山治的袖子。 

「 **干嘛？** 」 山治拉长音，眼睛闭着。一阵肚子饿的声音传来，紧接着是另外两个。他撑起眼皮，给了他们一个死气沉沉的眼神。

妥协了，山治起身去开冰箱的锁。「好吧，你们想吃什么？」他的回答是好几个耸肩。 

「什么都好。」鬼彻索隆说。 

「对。」和道索隆补充。「你不管做什么都好吃。」 

山治大咳了起来，因为他差点把香菸吞下去。 

秋水索隆哼笑了一声，在长椅上靠上墙壁。 

鬼彻索隆拔出他的刀，明显想攻击某个人，但似乎无法拿定主意要攻击哪一个。 

山治走过去介入。「你。」他指着鬼彻索隆。「冷静。」 

「你。」他瞪向秋水索隆。「闭嘴。」 

「还有你！」他转向和道索隆。「…坐下就是了。」 

和道索隆露出胜利的邪笑，坐了下来，沾沾自喜的用手撑着下巴。鬼彻索隆臭着脸从他前面走过去。 

山治开始拿出御好烧的材料。好吃的蔬菜煎饼几乎加什么都可以。 他想他可以做几个不同口味的满足那三个家伙。

「那个，」山治看向他们 ，开始切食材。「你们的刀为什么没有像衣服和其他东西一样被复制？」他停下来感谢了一下神明。他可不愿想像必须带领三个光溜溜的绿藻穿过城镇会是什么样子。

开口的是秋水索隆。「这些刀可不是什么可以复制的便宜货。」他坐起身，将秋水横放在腿上。「它们的灵魂不只如此。」他哀伤的看着和道。 

山治打量着他们。 「所以怎样？你是说你的灵魂现在被分成三份了？」秋水索隆给了他一个表情，好像在说那很明显似的。

山治防卫的冷笑，开始搅拌面糊。「太好了，我跟爱生气、爱抱怨、和爱睡觉困在一起了。」 

秋水索隆皱起眉，另外两个也提出了半嘟囔的抱怨。 「不。」他平平的说。「灵魂要复杂多了。你不能就这样干净俐落的把灵魂切开。」他将手放上胸膛。「这其中的心要多多了。所有人之中就属你该最清楚。」

山治停顿了一下。「哎呀，绿藻，竟然这么浪漫？」他露出温暖的笑容。 

「等等，什么！？」和道索隆猛的站了起来。「你被 **他** 攻陷了！？我才是爱你的那个！」 

「喂！」 鬼彻索隆加入。「只因为我没说出来不代表我不在乎！」

山治感情复杂的站在那里，没发现面糊已经开始流出碗的边缘了。开心和不好意思的感觉在他脑袋中乱成一团。

秋水索隆挑起下巴。「所以我们都同意了？」那两个看了看他，接着转向慌张的厨子。看着彼此，三张脸上慢慢出现了一模一样的笑容。 

没说一个字，三把刀都放上了桌子，紧接着是三件上衣。 

「嘿…好了。」山治看着他们其中一个（他没办法分清谁是谁了）从他软绵绵的手中把碗拿走，用舌头舔上碗的边缘。 

手。到处都是手。山治能感觉有两只手贴上他的屁股，他自己的两只手腕都被轻柔的捉住。他突然觉得穿着西装外套好热。

索隆们似乎达成共识了。面糊碗被放到旁边，手指解开釦子，衣服滑落山治的身体。他实在没办法抱怨。

「你们…你们不是很饿吗？」 山治粗重的喘着气。皮带落到地板上。一只手滑下他的屁股，让他差点呜咽出声。

「嗯…」一个声音贴在山治的脖子上哼着。「是没错，但我现在更想吃别的。」 

山治发现自己没办法同意更多。 

***

山治真的很需要抽一根。抽根菸加洗个澡。瘫在床上，旁边全是睡死（还黏答答）的绿藻，他无法决定自己到底是幸运还是非常， **非常** 不幸。


End file.
